


A "sparring" session

by AmbroiseFramboise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Kishimoto isn't answering the phone, M/M, Never wrote them before, OOC, Smut, Sparring, might be in an alternate timeline, not sure, or smut, or something, so it's probably not the best, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: Things are getting heated in Kiri's training grounds. Neither Zabuza or Kisame are complaining.





	A "sparring" session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squiggly_lines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_lines/gifts).

> From a small discord smut event.
> 
> The prompt was “Is that all you’ve got ?”with strength kink, joking flirting/taunting taken seriously. I hope it fulfills it well and you like it !
> 
> Writing smut is hard (wink wink), so I also hope it's at least a bit sexy. I'm probably as bad at flirting as Zabuza is in this fic lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading !

The whole thing started on a training ground. 

(As it often did with shinobis in general.Letting loose your frustrations by sparring with an ally, particularly an attractive one could go many ways, and the one where it ended in a bedroom (or the ground. Or a bush. Or a tree. Whatever was available and close.) was pretty common.

Really, as long as there was no significant other, and both were up for it… well let's say that a lot of gossip came from who was your current “sparring partner”.)

More precisely, a training ground in Kiri. It was rarely used by your average shinobi, so it could be left deserted for quite long at time, but no one would disturb it because it was reserved for the current Legendary Seven-Swordsmen.

(You didn’t want to be cut in two, pierced by a giant needle by accident or be robbed of all your chakra and skin after having witnessed a certain shark-ninja treating his sword like a big dog.

If it happened before, well, for the Kiri shinobis, it was just natural selection.)

As it was, when Kisame arrived there, he was surprised to see that someone else was practicing.

Short brown hair, sleeveless shirt revealing rippling muscles, and an enormous sword cutting the air. He could hear the sharp sounds it did, and the grunts that came with every particularly difficult move. 

Zabuza Momochi, one of the newest members of their group.

Not a “pretty” sight (the lack of eyebrows and the “interesting” fashion), but a great one (really, Kiri’s beauty standards could be… surprising. A fine and elegant face wasn’t the criteria. You had to be strong and have muscles. Being intimidating was a bonus, as were sharp teeth. And Zabuza was quite striking in that account. Though Kisame was too, if you weren’t bothered by his blue skin.)

The younger man sure had shaken up the system when he had ascended to his position by sheer determination and ruthlessness. 

Kisame could respect that.

“Hello Zabuza-san. Do you mind if I train here too ?” he greeted. 

“Do what you want. Don’t bother me.” was Zabuza’s gruff answer. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Truly, they had meant to work on their katas and jutsus away from each other, on their own. 

But, well, neither could resist sending quips to the other.

“You call that a proper water dragon ? Please, a Suna Nin could do it better.”

“And you’re any better ? You swing your sword like a drunk grandma.”

“Like you could win against me.” 

“Is that a challenge ?”

So of course they ended up sparring. 

It wasn’t a surprising fact (both loved fighting and were quite competitive), nor was it unwelcome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Kisame had managed to trip Zabuza to the ground and had leveled his sword to his throat, forcing Zabuza to tilt his head up.

“Is that all you’ve got ?” had asked the older man. 

“You wish.” had answered Zabuza, pushing away the sword with his hands and grabbing the front of Kisame’s shirt in one fast and smooth move. 

Their kiss was searing, a clash of sharp teeth and tongues. There was nothing gentle about it, but it was passionate.    
  


Both swords now lay on the grounds a few meters away, forgotten in the battle of dominance (of another kind) taking place.

Zabuza moaned, pinned to the ground by the heavy weight of Kisame, unable to move. But when the shark-like man was about to attempt to devour his mouth again, he headbutted him with as much strength as he could and used the momentary distraction to flip them around. 

“You didn’t think it’d be this easy did you ?” said Zabuza, spitting some blood that was running from his brow into his mouth.

(Both were hard-headed. Nothing new.

And hard. New, but very welcome.)

Zabuza, who was now holding Kizame by the wrists to keep him from moving, deliberately shifted his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together with a toothy smile.

Both felt a rush of heat and lust at the action, and gasped. 

Then, having managed to continue to trap the mountain of blue muscles that was Kisame while freeing one of his arms, Zabuza slowly trailed his hand down the mouthwatering abs. 

“Is that a kunai in your pants or are you happy to be here, under me?” 

And he took a firm hold of the hard member, freeing it from Kisame’s pants. Zabuza palmed it slowly and ran his hand up and and down a few times teasingly. 

“Looks like Samehada isn’t overcompensation! “ he whistled appreciatively. 

He was cut from his attempt at flirting by a huffed laugh. 

“Oh wow, you suck at flirting, that was the most cliché line I‘ve ever heard.” chuckled Kisame. He stopped when the hand stroking him tugged harder.

“So I suck.” grinned Zabuza (it was more a show of pointy teeth really. That were coming closer and closer to a very sensitive and fragile part of Kisame’s anatomy.)

He didn’t give Kisame more time to react, and took the long and hard member, already starting to leak drops of precum, into his mouth.

Not entirely at first, just the head, and then progressively more and more until he had reached the base, letting it seat a dozen seconds (and displaying his lack of gag reflex) before raising back his head and letting the flushed cock go with a small suction sound.

Kisame wasn’t pinned in place anymore, but he didn’t dare move, not even from pleasure. His face had blushed in a darker shade of blue and he was panting lightly. Meeting Zabuza’s eyes, he slowly settled one of his big hands in the short hair of the younger man, and tugged lightly, urging him to continue.

Zabuza started to run his tongue alongside the underside of the cock nudging his lips, from top to bottom, following the vein and licking every drop of fluid (a mix of precum and his own saliva) now dripping down steadily. He mouthed playfully the balls, rolling them in his hand before raising his head again to meet Kisame’s eyes once more. His cheeks were flushed, he had saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth and he now wore a cocky grin. 

With a small hum, he dove back in, deepthroating Kisame without stopping despite his length and width. Kisame couldn’t help himself and tugged harder on the younger man’s hair (noting in a corner of his mind that Zabuza seemed to like it a lot), and was soon on the verge of cumming. 

“Zabuza, wai- ! I’m going to-...!” he gasped, trying to warn him and releasing his head.

But instead of letting him go, Zabuza kept moving until Kisame tensed and came in his mouth, filling it with white fluid. He then swallowed it, but not before showing his prize to a surprised Kisame. 

“Eh, don’t think we’re done, but I’d rather continue in a bed rather than dirt and mud.” he said while helping him up. 

They both got their sword back and were ready to move, when Zabuza got caught from behind and thrown on a big shoulder, like a sack of rice.

(Well, at least he had a nice view of the muscled back and butt of his… sparring partner ? Lover ? Who knew. He was perfectly open to suggestions.)


End file.
